Magik
by Surrell
Summary: The Turtles find themselves involved within the unseen world of magic, however hidden within its wonder are dangers and threats that the Turtles could never have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own TMNT, I only own my OC's the story and the laptop I am writing this on :)**

**I apologise if I get any of the American pronunciations or words wrong, but I'm English.**

**Chapter One**

The pain was unbearable, deep and agonising, as if thousands of needles were penetrating her skin. Tears fell from her sleepless eyes as she cried out for help; cries that fell on deaf ears, ears that didn't want to listen.

She looked down at her filthy hands that had been bound in iron chains, chains that rubbed and blistered her skin. Every touch of the iron brought with it a new onslaught of agony. She lifted her hairless head to look around the dimly lit cell for any chance at escape, she found none, the walls were stained with what remained of what she assumed to be the last captive to occupy the cell. The cell itself stank of urine and unwashed body, the air was heavy and stale.

Tears stained her face as she remembered the events leading up to her capture; somehow the man had found out about her, somehow he had managed to find her, he had used his men with guns and iron chains to bind and capture her. He had known about the affect the iron would have on her witch could mean only one thing, he also knew about her magic.

Her cell had no windows, the only view she had was of the cell opposite her own, witch seemed to be occupied by two green men, four of them had been brought in a few hours ago, The other two had been moved to another cell.

She began to shuffle forward to get a better look at the green men, as she moved the chains burned and blistered her skin; she unsuccessfully tried to contain a scream. As she neared the front of the cell something caught her eye, she could see only one of the men clearly, only he wasn't a man he looked young, around her age, and he wasn't human; he appeared to some kind of turtle or tortoise, he wore a purple bandanna over his eyes. From the shadows of their cell the other creature emerged, he looked almost identical to the first apart from he wore blue instead of purple.

Donnie couldn't stand it, the smell of this place was overwhelming, it smelt like death and decay, the metallic sent of blood laced the heavy air. He was stuck in this vile prison cell with Leo, while Mikey and Raph had been taken to another cell somewhere else in the complex. He hated being separated from his brothers like this, but Leo hated it more, Leo paced the cell, trying to figure out how to escape and reunite with his brothers. Donnie's eyes scanned the cell walls, he noticed the cell opposite his and Leo's, he had herd screaming from it but the same screams came from every cell around them. As his eyes adjusted he saw the cells occupant; Donnie held in a gasp as his eyes met with those of a teenage girl wrapped in chains that seemed to be burning into her skin, she lay in a crumpled heap on the cell floor, her appearance shocked Donnie, she was completely bald, she wore no clothes a old looking rag was all she had to cover her modesty.

"Leo" Donnie whispered as he directed his brothers gaze towards the girl, "What has Bishop done?"

**I know this chapter is short, I just wanted to get a feel for this first and introduce my OC, I promise the next chapters will be longer :)**

**all reviews are appreciated x **


	2. Chapter 2

**A BIG thank you to ANGELnDEVIL, dondena and Sapphira1209 for reading this fanfic and adding it to your alerts or commenting :), its people like you that keep me writing :D**

**As always I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter Two**

"That Donatello, is a good question", Bishops sly voice slithered through the air around the turtle announcing his arrival before he became visible through the iron bars of the cell.

"Bishop you asshole, cant you see those chains are killing her !" Leo shouted as he pounded his fists against the bars of the cell.

"_Bishop..._" The girl whispered to herself, smiling slightly before grimacing against the burning iron.

Bishop's usual composure disappeared, in its place was a look of panic laced with a slither of fear, however within moments bishop composed himself again, "Yes Leonardo, I **can** see what those chains are doing, they are keeping her under control" Bishop paused to appreciate the looks of horror on the turtles faces, " You see without the chains that girl has the power to destroy everything you see here with simply a flick of her wrist..."

"And let me guess, you want that power for yourself?" Donnie interrupted

Bishops fox-like smile doubled in size as he spoke, "Do you really think I would do something like that?", he turned his back on the two angered turtles and unlocked the door to the girls cell, his smile widened as he realised that attacking the innocent and defenceless was the way to get to these particular turtles. "And how are you feeling today?" He asked the girl as he rattled her chains causing them to rub her skin and making her cry out in agony.

"Bishop!, you bastard" Leo and Donnie's shouts filled the air alongside the girls screams.

Bishops hands clasped the girls neck as he lifted her into the air, causing the rag protecting her modesty to fall from her body, her face contorted into a painting of torment as the chains began to burn parts of her skin that had been covered by the fabric, the turtles shouts of protest and anger rang in her ears, Bishop took hold of a chain and wrapped it around the unburned skin of her chest and waist, her screams began to stutter and crack as she tried to fight back the tears. Her arms trashed violently and her legs kicked but Bishop's grip remained strong, "_Bishop..._" she managed to say against the pain.

"Hey Guys", A male voice spoke from behind Bishop, "The rescue party has arrived", Bishop dropped the girl to the floor and turned to see Casey, April and Splinter standing in the corridor between the two cells.

"Raph and Mikey are taking care of some of Bishop's friends back there" April said as she fumbled with the lock on Leo and Donnie's cell door, "We found them in a cell on the other side of the complex"

Bishop's eyes narrowed as he ran for April, instead he met with Casey's hockey stick, snapping it with ease, but by then it was to late, Leo and Donnie were out of their cell and had been joined by Mikey and Raph, "I think its time to make my exit" He removed something from his coat and threw it onto the floor and within moments Bishop has disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"That was easy" Mikey said.

"Yeah, way to easy" Raph said as he handed his brothers their weapons

"Guys" April said as she reached up to a cable running along the ceiling, "Leo cut this"

Leo sliced through the cable with one quick motion, as soon as the wire was cut the screams from the other cells stopped.

"What the hell?" Raph shouted as he looked through the bars of a cell, inside was empty except for a pair of speakers attached high up on one of the walls, "Bishop is one sick asshole"

"My sons" Splinters voice rang through the oddly still air, Splinter knelt beside the shivering girl, "Mr Jones, may we borrow your coat?" ,Without a second word Casey removed his coat and handed it to Splinter who lay it over the girls body, "Leonardo the chains" ,Leo's sword easily cut through the iron around the girls body.

Carefully Donnie removed the chains and inspected some of the burns, "It doesn't make sense, this is just ordinary iron, it shouldn't have done this to her skin" He carefully lifted her into his arms, "We need to give her medical attention"

"Why cant we just hand her over to a normal hospital?" Raph protested

"Because iron doesn't burn normal peoples skin, we have no idea what other injuries she might have, and because Bishop has an interest in her" Donnie answered.

The girls eyes met with Donnie's "_Thank you_", she cringed as she spoke the words as if they had physically harmed her.

"Fine but she's your responsibility" Raph moaned

The group followed Splinter out of the complex and into the city, the silver light of the full moon illuminated the city. "I believe you have something that belongs to me", Bishops voice erupted from a helicopter that was stationed down the street.

"He doesn't give up does he?" Mikey shouted as he gripped his nunchucks, "And FYI, you cant own a person" He added

"Really not helping Mikey" Leo prompted

Donnie carefully set the girl down on the curb, "We wont let him hurt you again"

"Its not him you should worry about"she replied in an British accent, before Donnie could protest she was on her feet and Limping towards Bishop.

"What the hell is she doing?" Raph shouted

She stopped a few feet infront of Bishop, "His Name", She shouted, "What is Bishops Name ?"

"John" Leo shouted

"Why are you helping the crazy bitch ?" Raph protested

"_John..._" As she spoke the girls body began to take on an unnatural glow,"_John Bishop..._", Her face relaxed into a peaceful expression as she muttered words under her breath, a illuminated shape began to emerge from her chest, passing strait through her skin, as the light faded the turtles saw that she was now holding a glowing staff in her right hand, "_John Bishop, Blood for blood, pain for pain_"

The girls light erupted, consuming everything in sight, and the only sounds to be herd were screams.

**Ta Da, Chapter Two :)**

**I promise I will give you some background story on my OC, and give her a name :)**

**I wanted to make her British because there aren't that many British characters in the world of fan-fiction and I thought it would be fun to create one :), I promise with all my heart she will not be a Mary sue, I will work on her personality in the next chapter x **

**As always all reviews are appreciated x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to dondena, :) you've been a great help x **

**I've had a lot of inspiration from fairy-fiction books, and hopefully some of that will appear in this story magic, fairy's and maybe even some dragons :)**

**Chapter Three **

As Leo's eyes came back into focus he saw the remains of the overwhelming light returning to the girls body, shimmering tendrils of colour retreating into her soul, when the light was gone she took a large intake of breath and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Leo's gaze shifted towards Bishop who was on his back in the middle of the street, his visible skin burned and scared, his white shirt stained with fresh blood, his face was a twisted into a horrific scream.

Leo turned his gaze behind him and towards his brothers, father and friends who were all shocked by the scene before them, Donnie was the first to react, he ran forward and knelt beside the fallen girl, he lifted one of her arms and gasped as he touched the unburned skin, he then slowly walked over to Bishop's body and Donnie's face became a puzzle, he returned to the girl and lifted her into his arms.

"We should go before Bishop wakes up" Donnie instructed

"What the shell just happened?" Mikey shouted

"Ask her" Raph grunted pointing at the girl in Donnie's arms, "Whatever she did piratically crippled Bishop, and from my experience that's a hard thing to do !"

The trip through the sewers was silent, Leo insisted on taking April and Casey home, so Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Splinter jogged through the dark and damp underbelly of New York without him, as they reached their home Mikey reached for one of the pipes that ran overhead and pulled it, opening the door to the lair.

"I'm taking her to my lab" Donnie said as he closed the lair door behind him, Mikey and Raph exchanged immature looks before Donnie added "To examine and treat her wounds"

"Riggght" Mikey sniggered

"Shut-up Mikey" Donnie yelled from his lab.

Donnie sighed as he placed the girl upon one of his lab tables and for the first time he took in her appearance, she had a large build, her eyebrows revealed that she had once had brown hair had, her face was round and her lips full, she wasn't particularly tall, nor was her appearance particularly stunning but none the less she was attractive. He carefully removed Casey's coat from her body and began to examine her skin, Donnie couldn't help blushing as he examined her naked body, however he found no sign of any wounds.

"Anything strange?" Leo's voice emerged from the shadows, startling Donnie.

"That depends, a few hours ago she was covered in burns and scars all over her body, and now her skin appears perfectly healthy" Donnie gestured for Leo to come closer and examine the girls skin,"So you tell me Leo, anything strange ?"

"What is she ?" Leo asked

"No idea, but whatever she is she did a hell of a lot of damage to Bishop" Donnie replied, "In fact, from what I saw, she somehow transferred all of her wounds to Bishop"

"That's not possible"Leo gasped

"What's more interesting is that her muscles and bones seem more dense than those of a normal girl her age, however she doesn't look like she's been working out" Donnie added, "I'm going to take a blood sample, Leo can you hold her arm out"

Leo nodded and took hold of her right arm, he held it out strait for Donnie to insert the needle, he watched as Donnie sterilised and checked the needle, he turned and pressed the needle into her skin, as soon as her skin was penetrated her eyes shot open, the pupils formed into slits before returning to normal, the girls face contorted into a snarl as she ripped her arm from Leo's grip, snapping the needle in half.

"Who are you ?" She demanded

"My name is Leonardo, and this is my brother Donatello, we didn't mean to scare you" Leo replied in a calm and serene tone

"You didn't scare me" She scoffed, she looked down at her naked body with a look of shock, "Where are my clothes!, and where am I?"

"Please calm down" Donnie insisted, "Do you remember what happened with Bishop ?"

Her face dropped as the memories from the past few hours flooded her mind, "Oh god" She gasped, "I didn't kill him did I ?"

"No you didn't" Leo said as he handed her a blanket,"What **did** you do to him?"

Her expression turned to steel, "None of your dam business!", she stepped back in order to put distance between her and the green men, "What are **you**?"

"Turtles" Donnie replied, "Mutant turtles to be exact"

"Oh" She said," Personally I was expecting something a little more...WOW", she allowed her eyes to examine the Turtles, both Leo and Donnie felt awkward under her gaze, "But I can believe mutant turtles".

"Aren't you just a little freaked out by the way we look ?" Donnie asked

"Not really, should I be?" She answered, her voice full of caution, "I've seen weirder things in my..." her whole body twitched as she looked up toward the ceiling, "She calls to me", She placed a hand against the cold brick of the walls before she began to speak again,"I'm underground, no, no, no, I cant be underground", her breathing became faster and deeper as she began to panic.

"Please calm down, we can take you back to the surface, we just wanted to make sure you were ok, please just..." Donnie reached to take her arm

"Don't touch me!", she pushed him away with more strength than she should have, Donnie crashed against the wall, shattering one of his computers.

"What the shell is going on in here?" Came Mikey's voice from the doorway, he was followed by Raph, Leo and Raph restrained the girl, while Mikey ran to help Donnie up, "Its a good thing you have a shell dude"

"What's your problem?" Raph screamed at the girl, "We saved you, and **this** is how you repay us!"

She stopped struggling against the Turtles, and lifted her gaze to meet with Raph's eyes, her eyes had returned to unnatural slits, "Piss off", she ripped herself from their grip with unnatural strength and made for the exit, she knew the Turtles were behind her, she knew she had pissed them off, but she needed to get out of there, she needed to get into the air, she needed to reunite with her Dragon.

**Ta Da, Chapter Three :)**

**I told you there would be dragons :), In fact dragons are a BIG part of this story, I'm sorry I haven't given her a name yet, I promise that will happen in the next chapter, if anyone had any ideas for this story please feel free to PM me, I would love to hear them :)**

**As always reviews are appreciated X**


End file.
